Celdic
Celdic, '''also called as the '''Market Town, is a small town in the southern part of the Erebonian Empire. It is located in the Kreuzen Province, and falls under the jurisdiction of the Albarea Dukedom. Background Celdic is a small farming community that boasts a large number of crop fields. Due to its location as the center of a bustling agricultural industry, the town is also home to the Grand Market: a large, outdoor shopping center that serves as the economic center of the region. It is also a popular tourist attraction. The town serves as the Field Study location of Class VII's Team A: Rean, Alisa, Elliot, and Laura during Chapter 1: Unconventional Studies. They spend the majority of their time assisting local residents with various tasks. They coordinate their field study efforts with Manager Otto, the city administrator, as their official point of contact. History Trails of Cold Steel Chapter 1: Unconventional Studies After completing the mandatory quests Any Bright Ideas? and East Celdic Highway Monster,'' a dispute erupts between two merchants at the Grand Market. Rean and his team personally attempted to diffuse the situation, but was ultimately resolved when the Kreuzen Provincial Army intervened and forcefully ended the dispute. Suspicious of the behavior of the Provincial Army, and of the strange nature of the merchant dispute, Rean's team take it upon themselves to investigate the matter. They investigate only to discover that both of the merchants' stalls have been destroyed, and all goods in the stall were taken. After following a set of leads, they learn about a group of strange men dressed as Park Rangers, who destroyed the stalls during the previous night, and hauled the goods away to a remote location outside of town. It is also revealed that the alleged purpose behind the incident was a strongarm tactic meant to bully the city merchants into accepting a tax increase proposed by the Albarea Dukedom. After further investigating Lunaria Nature Park, they spot the Fake Rangers. Rean discovers that the Fake Park Rangers were, in fact, Jaegers. They also discover the stolen goods that the Jaegers were contracted to steal. Rean's team defeats both the Fake Rangers and Grunoja, Lunaria's guardian spirit. Unfortunately, are they caught by the Provincial Army, who tries to arrest them in an attempt to cover up their involvement. Thanks to the intervention of Claire Rieveldt and the RMP, the Provincial Army gives up on their attempt to arrest Class VII, allowing Rean to return to Celdic with the stolen goods. After returning from Lunaria, the Field Study is concluded. Rean and the rest of Class VII depart back to Trista after thanking Claire Rieveldt, Manager Otto, and the people of Celdic for their assistance. ''Trails of Cold Steel 2 12/24: Destruction of Celdic After Rean's team returns from completing one of the 4 Shrine Trials and they board the Courageous to assist George Nome in order so that they can upgrade Valimar's sword, word gets out via Towa that the city of Celdic has been set ablaze. Due to the Soldats being piloted by the Kreuzen Provincial Army, led by Duke Helmut Albarea. The team asses the situation. What they see is heartbreaking Class VII now take it upon themselves to head to Aurochs Fort. With a little help from Sara Valestein, they head to the fort to arrest Jusis' father: Helmut Albarea. Gallery Celdic concept.jpg de:Celdic Category:Erebonia Locations Category:Articles that need images Category:Cities Category:Kreuzen Province